Lost in Infinite Power
by Smiley612
Summary: Percy fatally wounds Annabeth, but he runs away before he sees the other five save her life. Two months later, Annabeth is alive and healthy while Percy thinks her dead. When he's brought back to the Argo II, a sea of troubles follows in his wake. T for language and strong themes.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note_ : It is I, another dark Percy edgelord. Perhaps you've heard of me.  
** ** _Word count_ : 2,710**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

It was obvious that Tartarus had changed them. From the moment the elevator door opened, Jason could see it in their eyes.

He, along with the other four, wanted to help them. Piper would constantly bring Tartarus up in conversation, in vain attempts for Annabeth to start talking about her experience, but her eyes would water and she'd turn her head away like she didn't want anyone to see her vulnerable.

Percy, on the other hand, would drift away. When Tartarus was mentioned, his eyes would lose lifeness. In some ways, it was like looking at a corpse. The body was still there, but the eyes held nothing at all.

Jason had always been under the impression that Tartarus had taken a heavier toll on Percy. Ever since Jason met him, he felt like Percy was a caged animal ready to be released, and when the cage was unlocked, the starving animal would kill anything in his path to satiate his hunger. As seen in recent monster fights, Tartarus had unleashed the animal sleeping under Percy's skin.

That animal ended up taking his girlfriend down in his rampage.

The sight of Annabeth on the ground, bleeding out because of Percy's hand, was something the seven would never forget. Every time Jason closed his eyes, he saw Percy, traumatized, sobbing as he held a wounded Annabeth in his arms. He heard the other four scrambling for ambrosia, because they knew nothing else could save Annabeth's life. He remembered himself, standing there like a log, too in shock to do anything. So when Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank sprinted back to the ship for all the ambrosia they had, Jason was the only one who saw Percy gently lay the unconscious Annabeth down, mutter something in her ear, and take off in the opposite direction of the ship.

In less than five minutes, their two strongest team members had, respectively, run away and died.

* * *

 **Two months later**

The ambrosia had saved Annabeth, but Percy was still missing.

When Annabeth was healing, the six couldn't give a flying fuck whether Percy was dead or alive. He was the one who hurt Annabeth close to the point of death. He was unpredictable and dangerous.

During the first few days after the incident, Annabeth was in and out of consciousness. Much to the surprise of the others, every time she was awake, she asked for Percy. The five didn't want to talk about him, didn't even want to mention the name of the boy who nearly killed her, but still Annabeth screamed for him, cried for him. Piper had thought Annabeth was just in shock – because why on Earth would she sob for the boy who sliced her open – but when she had healed, when Annabeth was Annabeth, she would still ask for him.

Coach Hedge and the kids were having breakfast on a chilly November morning. They were all chatting about stupid, useless crap. Talking bullshit like that made everyone feel better, made them forget about all the threats breathing down their neck.

"...Yeah," Jason heard Annabeth say to Piper. "I get what you mean. But step-parents aren't all bad. I mean, Percy basically has the best step-dad ever. His name is Paul, and Sally..."

Percy's name was like a chill that spread through the room, silencing them all. Annabeth had suddenly become aware that everyone was staring at her. "What?" She challenged them, looking to everyone at the table.

Piper cleared her throat. "Um, Annabeth... I think it's time we started believing that he's dead."

Annabeth's challenge remained written on her face. Her arched eyebrows, pursed lips, and cold stare would have scared Jason stiff if her gaze was aimed at him. "Ex _cuse_ me?"

Leo, to Jason's left, accepted her challenge. "Piper's right, Annabeth. We haven't heard a single thing from him in two months. He's basically the strongest demigod in the world – if he was alive, don't you think we would know _something_?"

Annabeth pushed her chair back and stood up so quickly that Jason didn't see it happen. With her palms planted on the table, her challenge was replaced with fury. "Are you _seriously_ telling me to believe he's dead?"

"He nearly killed you, Annabeth!" Piper fought.

She bit down on her lip, like she was preventing herself from cursing Piper out. Annabeth said, a ball of anger, "How many times do I have to tell all of you that it _wasn't him_? The fact that you think Percy would _want_ to hurt me makes me want to puke."

With that, Annabeth kicked her chair farther away and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Approximately ten days later, a storm was raging on the Argo II.

Storms never lasted long on the water, so Jason endured the torrential rain as he tried to control the wind and sail. Piper wanted to help him, but charmspeak wouldn't work any wonders on the weather. The others were all downstairs, crowded by a fire from Leo's hands.

Ten minutes into it, Jason began to think that it wasn't a normal storm.

The ship began to rock from vibrations. The Argo II was sailing a few kilometers away from the North Carolina coastline, where the trees were shaking, being pushed toward the water. The strange sounds that Jason thought were the ship fighting a storm turned out to be a Titan, screaming as he fell into the ocean and sank like a rock.

Jason kept his hand on his weapon. He couldn't be too cautious – after all, from his experience, Titans tended to stick together like preteen girls.

But on the coastline, standing within the area of collapsed trees, was a demigod with a sword.

Jason, trying to focus on keeping the ship above water, tried to think of a way to call out to this demigod (Who else could have drowned a Titan?) to ask him for help, or shelter from the storm.

Then he saw the sword shrink and the demigod stuff it in his pocket.

It was Percy.

* * *

The storm that Percy had – presumably – started died down about an hour later. When the others were sure it was over, Piper came above deck to stand next to Jason.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her. Piper and Annabeth were close friends, and Piper said a hundred times that if Percy ever came back, she would hurt him the way he hurt Annabeth.

But Percy was Jason's friend, and Annabeth was always defending him...

He began gently, "Hey, Pipes."

Almost blissfully she said, "Yes?"

"That storm..."

"Yeah, it was rough, wasn't it? We could all feel the ship shaking."

"Yeah, I – I don't think it was natural," Jason said quietly, like he didn't want to wake another storm. "I think it was man-made."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Gaea?"

He didn't want to say it. Not only was the storm on the ocean stirring beneath the surface, there was a storm brewing inside Jason. He felt it gaining strength, threatening to hit and destroy everything.

"I saw Percy," he said before he could stop himself.

"WHAT?" Piper screamed, dozens of emotions crossing her face. Her grip on Jason's arm was so tight it was as if Percy was in front of them, holding a gun. " _Where_? Jason, tell me everything right now–"

"Relax, Piper," he whispered sternly. Piper's eyes were pools of fear and concern. Jason took a deep breath. "Just listen. I saw a Titan fall into the ocean and sink. I was ready to fight, thinking there'd be another, but then I saw a demigod on the coastline."

"That doesn't automatically mean it's Percy–"

"I saw his sword shrink and fit into his pocket. It was Percy."

Jason and Piper were silent for a while after that. Jason wanted to find Percy and talk to him, but most of the Argo II were opposed to having Percy back on their team. He understood where they were coming from – Annabeth nearly bled out because of his hands, and they'd seen him control the water inside monsters' bodies. He was a threat to them all – but the friend in Jason wanted to help Percy. They were his family.

"I want to meet with him," Jason proclaimed. He readied himself for criticism and screaming.

Piper breathed heavily. "You can't make that decision yourself. We all have to talk."

He wanted to argue, because he knew what the others would say. Good gods, Leo wouldn't agree if his life was on the line.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. It would be wrong to go without discussing it first. "But I'm going to fight for this."

"I know."

Piper was deep in thought – he could tell from the distance in her eyes. He wasn't sure if she supported him or not, but even if he was alone in this argument, Jason would protect his family no matter what.

* * *

That night, everyone was gathered in the common room below deck. It was raining – leftovers from Percy's storm – and when Jason said he was around and wanted to meet him, the arguments drowned out the sound of the rain.

"We can't risk having him on board–"

"He's dangerous!"

"We can't trust him anymore–"

Jason was looking only at Annabeth.

He expected her to have mixed emotions. He never liked how the other four always told her how to feel about Percy – it was her choice as to whether she felt betrayed or not. Annabeth's eyes were trained on the floor, her fingers laced, hair falling in front of her face.

"ENOUGH!" Frank, uncharacteristically, quieted the group. "Percy is our friend. Our family. If we know where he is, we can't leave him behind."

Leo scoffed. "Yes we can!" He argued. "He's unbelievably dangerous. He can control you from the inside out. We can't have a threat like that with us."

"A threat to what, exactly?" Annabeth spoke, very quietly. _Calm before the storm_ , Jason thought.

"Our safety!" Leo exclaimed. "Do any of you feel comfortable letting him back with us?"

"Okay, Leo, all I asked for was to go talk to him–" Jason started to protest, but Annabeth interrupted.

"Of course I do," she answered Leo. "He would never hurt us."

There was a moment of silence. Then both Piper and Leo began to laugh. Annabeth fixed Piper with a glare so cold Jason was surprised she didn't turn to stone.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Leo said in between laughs. "I cannot believe those words just came from your mouth. 'He would never hurt us'? The guy who would've killed you had it not been for us?" There was an almost maniacal look in Leo's eyes.

Jason started, "Okay, look, I just think–"

"Annabeth, think about this clearly," Piper said, a look written on her face that Jason couldn't read. "You have history with him, yeah, but think about what he did! You're letting the past cloud the present."

"I. Am. _Not_ –"

Frank said, "Why can't you all just–"

Leo spoke, "He can't be trusted–"

Annabeth slammed her fists onto the table. "I am calling senior vote," she said, her voiced raised with finality laced into every syllable. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Coach Hedge all looked at her. "I am the oldest here. I'm making the decision. Jason, we're going."

"Um," Jason said, "you're not coming with me."

"That's because _I_ am, right?" Leo spoke, with an almost threatening glance.

But Leo didn't scare Jason. "No," he said firmly. "I am going alone."

" _Jason_!" Piper cried. "Half of us don't want you to go in the first place, so there's no fucking way you're going alone!"

Annabeth huffed, "He's my best friend, so I'm going with you."

"No!" Jason repeated, his voice unwavering. "I have to send him word that I'm coming before he's too far away, so I need to go. And _no one_ is coming with me!"

He thought he sounded final, but as he walked out of the room, he heard all the others arguing their point.

Honestly, Jason would've liked having a partner with him, but Leo was definitely out of the question. They wouldn't be able to talk to the man if Leo was calling him untrustworthy and monster-like. This was something Jason had to do himself... Besides, Percy was Jason's friend. He cared about him. He would do whatever it took to get him back on the Argo II.

He closed his bedroom door, wishing it had a lock. He tore a piece of paper from the notebook on his desk – the notebook that the Seven had for "planning" but only had one page filled – and wrote his letter, not stopping himself nor thinking too hard about it.

Percy,  
I saw you on the North Carolina coast fighting a Titan. I know it was you because I saw Riptide. You can't hide now, so I'm asking you to come to the clearing a few kilometers southwest of where the Titan fell into the ocean. I want to talk to you. Please meet me at the clearing tomorrow evening.  
Jason

Jason walked up to the deck, glad no one was around. He commanded the wind to take the paper and deliver it to Percy... He could only hope he got it, and would meet him at the set rendezvous point.

* * *

The next evening, Jason's bag was packed with water, granola bars, and deodorant. He figured there wouldn't be a ton of walking, seeming as Jason could command the wind, but he was prepared for a few days just in case. He didn't pack ambrosia in hope that he wouldn't need it.

Piper and Annabeth were there to send him off.

"Keep the ship anchored," he instructed them, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "Don't move it until I come back, which might not be until the morning. I may camp out at the clearing, I'm not sure yet. If I need help, I'll send a message over the wind... but hopefully it won't come to that."

They both nodded, but Annabeth was biting her bottom lip. Jason had seen that look written across her features every time she was lost in thought. He could almost see the pencil between her teeth.

She pulled him to the side before he could say a word.

"Jason..." she whispered, quiet enough so Piper wouldn't hear them. "I know what you all think of him. I know what you all want to _do_ to him..."

She paused.

It took him a moment to process what he was seeing. He knew she was human and had emotions, but Annabeth usually hid her feelings. Jason knew her well, and considered her a close friend, but Annabeth was Annabeth. She was held back; it took Jason by surprise to see Annabeth's hand over her mouth, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I know..." she tried, "he hurt–"

Her voice gave out. She couldn't do it. She used her free hand to quiet her sobs, but Jason knew Piper was watching. He put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder to comfort her.

"I love him," she said like it was the easiest thing in the world. She had regained her composure some, but tears still stained her cheeks. "He did what he did, and everyone has their own feelings about him, but I love him. He is everything to me. So please, Jason," – she sobbed – "please do not hurt him."

"I won't," Jason swore, his eyes unwavering. He squeezed her shoulder. "I promise I won't hurt him."

Annabeth muttered a thank-you as Piper approached. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Be careful."

He nodded. Sparing one last look at Annabeth, he took off.


	2. Chapter one

**_Author's Note_ : This isn't the last chapter. It's the first of many more.**  
 **Happy birthday, Percy. You've made my world a better place.**  
 ** _Word count_ : 3,023**

* * *

Jason arrived at the clearing a few minutes later.

He took a deep breath as he surveyed his surroundings. The clearing, a hundred-foot long circle of soil and grass, was shaded by the forest canopy but the light from the sunset peeked through. The Argo II was anchored about three kilometers off shore, so if the gods forbid something happened, the other four could get to the clearing quickly. He told Percy to meet him this evening, so hopefully he would be here soon – if he even got the letter, that is.

Since he saw a Titan drown yesterday, Jason figured monsters were around, but if it came down to it he knew he and Percy could handle the threat. Leo said it himself: Percy was the most powerful demigod in the world.

The fact was a comfort and a worry at the same time, because Percy wasn't caged anymore. He was an unbridled warrior.

Jason blew his thoughts away with a breath. _Whatever happens will happen_ , he thought. _Deal with it as it comes_.

It might not have been the smartest idea, what with possible monsters around, but Jason wanted to make a fire. He had a feeling Percy would be on defense, apprehensive of what Jason truly wanted, so he thought a campfire would make him feel comfortable, like he was back at Camp Half-Blood with his old friends.

As he gathered firewood, he couldn't help but feel bad for Percy.

Leo would kick him if he knew Jason was feeling sorry for the man, but Annabeth had told him a lot about Percy within the past two months. He grew up in a tiny Upper East Side apartment with a nasty step-father, was bullied because of his ADHD and dyslexia, and was kicked out of more schools than one could count. He made friends and a home at Camp Half-Blood, but since he was the child of the prophecy, he always felt the weight of the world on his shoulders... even after Kronos was defeated.

 _His mom is the best person in the world_ , Annabeth had told him, _but that doesn't mean his life isn't tough. The gods have used him as a pawn too many times. He just wants to live_.

Again Jason blew his thoughts away. The November sun disappeared but Jason's fire lit the clearing with a dim luster.

He was preoccupied with the light from the campfire when he heard footsteps.

Jason stood up immediately, and he saw him at the clearing's edge. The first thing he noticed was a fresh, pink scar running horizontal under his right eye, continuing down his cheek, on his neck, ending at the tip of his shoulder. Percy held Riptide in pen form. Although his visage revealed nothing, Percy's body language spoke for him. He was tense.

"Percy," Jason said.

Percy's eyes darted around Jason's body. They went from his tennis shoes on the soil, to the dagger at his waist, to the scar on his upper lip. "Jason," Percy returned, his voice husky. His eyes found a resting place at the dagger, and said nothing more.

Silence reigned for the next ten seconds, and it was the longest ten seconds of Jason's life.

Nonplussed, Jason took a seat at the campfire. "Come sit, Percy." He tried to sound gentle and clement, his eyes soft, as he pointed to the adjacent log.

Percy's eyes again went to Jason's lip scar. "How can I trust you?" He asked, his hand flexing around Riptide.

"You can trust me because if I was here to hurt you, I'd have done it already."

From the very second the elevator doors opened in the House of Hades, Jason saw the effects of Tartarus in Percy's eyes. He wasn't the same person he'd been before he fell. Three months later, in a forest clearing on the North Carolina coastline, Percy's eyes revealed what he would never say. Jason could tell something was wrong.

Percy and Jason had fought before, and they'd both nearly been killed as a result. Although he was armed – as mandated by Leo and Piper – the last thing Jason wanted was a fight.

"Percy, we need to talk. Please sit."

Over the last two months, Percy's hair had grown out. It fell over his eyes, blocking Jason's view of the scar on his face. He wanted to ask how he'd gotten a scar that ran from his cheek to his shoulder, but it wasn't the time for that. Story time could be tomorrow when they were both back on the Argo II.

After a few breaths, Percy took a seat at the campfire across from Jason.

"What is it you want?" Percy sounded hostile.

"I just want to talk."

"Don't lie to me." Percy's hand flexed again. "There's no way you would come all the way out here just to talk to me. Where are the others? Hiding, waiting for me to attack?"

Jason exhaled.

He tried to hide it, but Jason knew Percy was afraid. He was scared that Jason and the others were here to take revenge upon him for Annabeth.

How in Hades's name was Jason to explain that Percy didn't kill Annabeth to the man who had spent two months believing he was solely responsible for the death of the woman he loved?

Without thinking too hard about it, for he'd dissuade himself, he unsheathed his dagger and tossed it behind him. Jason now stood in front of a rogue demigod with nothing but his words for protection. "I am alone," Jason said, his hands in the air. "Like I said, I am not here to hurt you, or take revenge, or..."

It was then that Percy met his eyes, and it was like an electric shock ran through Jason's body.

After a monster fight one evening a few weeks after Percy and Annabeth escaped Tartarus, Leo told Jason that the feeling he got from Percy's brooding, thoughtful expression was the same feeling he got when Jason was about to shoot lightning from his fingertips. Leo and Percy had never gotten along well, which surprised Jason greatly, because from what he'd heard of this famed hero he and Leo were awfully alike. Jason always assumed Leo was just jealous that he wasn't as powerful as Percy, since the two were similar, but right now Jason understood what Leo meant. He didn't speak those words to frighten Jason into staying loyal to Leo, he spoke the truth.

There was a storm brewing inside Percy's green eyes, and the wrong movement or word could set it off and destroy everything in its path.

"I just want to talk," Jason repeated softly.

"What is there to talk about?" Percy said. His gaze was now fixed on the crackling fire.

"Well, for starters, you could tell me where you've been these past two months."

"Why do you care?" He barked. "You all wanted me gone anyway."

"That's not true. We've all been worried about you."

He thought about Piper saying that she would hurt Percy the way he hurt Annabeth; Coach Hedge grunting every time his name was said; Leo promising to burn his hands if he showed his face again. Percy was mistrustful, as if he knew the atrocities everyone was saying about him.

It was silent for a few moments until Percy spoke, "Just go, Jason. There's nothing to talk about. This was a waste of time."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"What are you looking to get out of this? More reason to hate me? I can give you reason." Again his hand flexed around Riptide.

"Percy..."

Despite the threat, Jason was not afraid of him. He wasn't angry. He was sad.

What had this boy been through?

"I'm here because I am your friend," Jason said. "Because whatever you've been doing out here... it shouldn't – you should be with us. You don't belong in the North Carolina wilderness."

Percy turned his head like he was pondering new information. Another silent moment, and then: "Where is the ship?"

"It's anchored a few kilometers off shore."

"And that's where the others are."

"Yes."

Percy blinked. "You don't want me back."

It wasn't an accusation. It was a warning. A warning that he was still an unbridled warrior, and if he was brought back, the storm behind his eyes would rage. Perhaps leaving him behind would be the better choice, the safer choice, but Jason wasn't known for taking the easy way out.

 _He is our family_ , Frank said yesterday. _We can't leave him behind_.

Jason challenged him, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Dear gods," Percy scoffed, "you don't understand? I don't _want_ to come back. I left for a reason, which wasn't so you could find me, tell me how great I am, and convince me to come back with you."

"I might understand if you told me what happened."

"You know damn well what happened."

"The last I remember you there wasn't a lengthy scar on your face. No, I don't know what happened."

Neither boy spoke for the next two minutes.

Percy had always been thin, but he was bordering on malnutrition that day. Jason reached into his backpack, sitting against the log, and pulled out one of the granola bars he'd packed. He tossed it over the flames.

Percy caught it with ease. "What is this?" He asked, inspecting the packaging.

"A granola bar. You look like you live in an impoverished African country, so eat it and tell me where you've been."

Percy eyed Jason with suspicion, like the snack was full of poisonous oats.

"I felt the ship nearby," Percy said quietly.

Jason knew it was a story, so he laced his fingers and waited.

"I knew it was close, and I guess the monsters do too, because there's been at least ten attacks in the last three days. I blew up a McDonald's the other day fighting one of those fuckers. The state's been getting awful storms too; they're blaming it on hurricane season. But they can't find a storm anywhere. Maybe I should feel guilty, seeming as hundreds of houses have suffered water damage, but ever since I felt that damn ship... gods, I couldn't hold back. I knew you were coming for me, that it was only a matter of time. And when I got your letter... I should've known. I should've taken the chance when I had it and bolted. Gods... why didn't I go? Why didn't I just _leave_?"

He was talking to himself more than Jason now.

Percy's hands were trembling, but not because of the chilly weather.

"You made the right choice," Jason said softly, unsure of how to act.

"If a time-waster was the right choice, then I guess I did." Percy laughed without humor.

"You're not gonna come back to the ship with me?"

"Of fucking course not."

His fingers dawdled around the pen cap. Jason's primary goal for this endeavor was to bring Percy back to the ship, but if that wasn't achievable, he wanted to at least make peace with him. Now Jason foresaw a fight, blood on the clearing soil, broken promises.

He didn't want to do it, but Percy had backed him into a corner. Jason pulled the Annabeth card.

"What would Annabeth think about this?" Jason asked, his face as hard as stone. "You take off after what you did without a word, and once you're found, you won't come back. You won't tell me what's happened to you the last two months. Is this because you have no regrets? Is this because you _wanted_ to kill Annabeth?"

"πηγαίνετε στην κόλαση!"

Percy was outraged, so much so that he told Jason to go to hell in Greek.

"Do you really think I don't care?" He bellowed. "Do you think I won't live with what I did for the rest of my life?"

He got up from the log and started to pace the campfire. Percy's entire body, not just his hands, was trembling in rage. Jason, evidently, had found Percy's berserk button.

"Fuck you and everyone else on that gods forsaken ship. I knew you were lying to me, I knew you wanted revenge for her... I need to see..."

"Percy," Jason said sternly, "stop being a moron and come back to the ship with me."

Overcome with emotion, Percy put his head in his hands. "Leave me," he muttered. "Go back to your ship and leave me here. If you find me again do not come for me or I swear I will sink that damn ship."

"Percy–"

"Go back to the ship."

"No."

The boys looked at each other for a solid minute, their gazes never wandering. Jason's mind again filled with images of betrayal and blood just as the pen cap finally came off, and Riptide elongated into its true form, an all-powerful celestial bronze sword able to be wielded only by Perseus Jackson.

 _Blood_.

 _Broken promises_.

Percy charged.

For a brief moment, Jason was too shocked to move. He couldn't believe this was happening, that the most powerful demigod alive was charging at him, ready to kill. When Percy was within reach, Jason dove to his right, just narrowly avoiding the blade. Instinctively Jason reached for his dagger–

Which was on the other side of the clearing.

He lunged for the weapon, throwing his body on the ground. When his fingers curled around the hilt, pain burned his hip.

Jason screamed in agony. He saw a lengthy sword slice that reached from his right hip to his belly button, blood spilling onto the dirt. The pain that coursed through his body was like nothing Jason ever felt before. Riptide's celestial bronze blade would disintegrate monsters into dust with just a graze, and the fire that tore at his skin burned so intense he, for a moment, wanted to surrender and join all the monsters he'd slain in the pits of Tartarus.

He heard quick footsteps approaching. Jason bit his tongue and at the right time turned his good side with a foot in the air so Percy went flying onto the blood-stained earth.

Jason ignored the pain and threw himself onto Percy, trying to wrestle the sword out of his hands. Percy thrashed and kicked, trying to throw his enemy off him, but Jason was a stone. Compared to Riptide, his dagger was a speck of dust. He knew he was at a disadvantage, so his best course of action would be to disarm his opponent.

Percy swung his sword, but Jason ducked. He might have been fighting the most powerful demigod, but Jason was skilled in both defense and offense. He'd been fighting since he was a child.

With a kick to the chest, Percy tore Jason off his body. Without missing a beat he pushed himself off the ground to see Percy had run to the opposite side of the clearing. Him on the west, Jason to the east.

Neither moved.

Jason's body felt like it was on fire from the adrenaline of the fight and the pain of his open wound. His blue jeans were now a completely different color.

He was panting, one hand on his hip.

"Stop this, Percy," he breathed hard, talking to the boy across the clearing. "Enough of this nonsense. Drop your sword, please, and listen to me. You–"

Faster than a bullet, Percy sprinted across the clearing.

It took all of Jason's willpower not to raise his dagger. Time seemed to slow down as Percy bolted toward him, so he thought of his friends, all probably worried sick aboard the Argo II. He remembered his own mixed emotions and indecision over whether or not to kill Percy.

 _I love him_ , Annabeth cried. _Please, please do not hurt him_.

Jason dove to the left at the last second.

He quickly tried to jab at Percy's swinging arm – another disarming attempt – but of course, Percy defended.

Camp Jupiter had taught him to use the opposition's defense to your advantage. Jason took the chance and used his dagger to push Riptide back. Shocked at the sudden invasion, Percy's grip loosened, so Jason raised his dagger to Percy's throat and shoved him against one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. Percy dropped his sword.

Silence.

Percy did not fight back.

Jason won.

 _Please do not hurt him_.

Jason came to the clearing with the intent of learning how Percy was, giving him help if necessary, telling him that he was forgiven (Maybe that last part was a lie considering the others' feelings toward him.) He didn't want to kill Percy... but he was given a golden opportunity. A knife to his throat.

A war was raging in Jason's mind. He promised Annabeth that he wouldn't hurt him... but he posed a threat not just to him and the other five, but to many other innocent mortals... but he was their friend, their family, and Jason couldn't just slit his neck...but if the others hadn't saved Annabeth with the ambrosia and nectar, he would have been his girlfriend's murderer...

"Do it."

Jason met Percy's gaze. His green eyes were feral, angry, determined.

Heavy breathing was exchanged. Jason did not say a word.

"Do it."

 _Please do not hurt him_.

"Damn the gods, Jason, do it."

 _He is our family. We can't leave him behind_.

 _I love him. Please, please do not hurt him_.

Percy took the dagger from Jason's hand and slit his own throat.


End file.
